The Demon of the sea: the beginning of the end
by Wolfexgigax
Summary: Sacrificándose para poder salvar a la chica que ama, Naruto renacerá y emprenderá una nueva aventura en un mundo totalmente nuevo con nuevos enemigos, nuevos poderes y nuevas chicas peleando por el. Sigue a Naruto "el demonio" en su camino por convertirse en el pirata más fuerte del mundo. NarutoxHarem talves MassiveHarem. God-like. Posible lemon en el futuro.


**The Demon of the sea: the beginning of the end**

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Bueno, hacía tiempo que quería publicar un fic, pero como dice el dicho, la flojera mueve montañas... ¿o era la fe?, en fin, es mi primer fic así que consejos o criticas serán bienvenidos, mi ortografía no es muy buena que digamos pero intento hacer lo mejor posible para que no se note mucho**

**Renuncia de derechos: **Ni Naruto ni One Piece me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Sasuke sería una linda y tierna chica con dos enormes… que usaría para hacer una… para luego tragarse todo el… *tos falsa* no me pertenece, dejémoslo ahí

-"_Humano pensando" -_

-Humano hablando –

_**-"No humanos o dioses pensando" –**_

**-No humanos o dioses hablando -**

**Prologo: Un comienzo en un fin**

-Han pasado 17 años ya… - susurro un joven alto de 1.82 de cabellera rubia con una especie de tela roja amarrada en su frente, poseía unos brillantes ojos azul mar y tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían ver salvaje, usaba una camisa beige con adornos dorados, abierta, mostrando su torso definido pero no excesivamente, vestía sobre los hombros una gabardina negra a modo de capa y pantalones holgados negros sujetos por una ancha cinta roja, también llevaba botas de combate negras aparte de un par de collares en donde resaltaba uno, una especie de gema verde mar que brillaba a la luz del sol sujeta por una cadena de plata -… te extraño –volvió a susurrar mirando el mar al borde de un acantilado con una mirada nostálgica…

**- 17 años atrás –**

El equipo 7 había logrado derrotar a Kaguya madre de Rikudou Sennin y primera mujer en usar chakra, todo gracias a los poderes que Rikudou le dio a las rencarnaciones de sus hijos Indra y Ashura

-¡Dobe-kun, lo logramos, logramos sellarla! – Grito con alegría una voz claramente femenina mientras abrazaba a Naruto, la voz pertenecía a una chica joven entre sus 16 o 17 años, poseía un cabello tan negro como la noche amarrado en una cola de caballo alta con un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos, tan negros y oscuros atraían la atención de cualquiera que la viera, esta chica no es otra que Satsuki Uchiha ultima heredera Uchiha, mejor amiga y rival de Naruto Uzumaki.

-A veces puedes ser bastante femenina Teme-chan –Dijo con burla el rubio Uzumaki mientras correspondía el abrazo, haciendo que la Uchiha se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separara sonrojada

-¡C-cállate Dobe! –Grito para luego darse la vuelta y cruzar los brazos, haciendo la típica pose arrogante de su clan, aunque con un gran sonrojo que dejaría en vergüenza a un tomate maduro

-Era una broma Satsuki-chan – Dijo el rubio sonriendo nervioso, para luego ver en dirección a Kakashi y verlo bastante malherido sujetándose las costillas – ¿y Sakura-Chan? – Pregunto, haciendo que la Uchiha se sintiera bastante celosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría

_-"No sé qué le ve a ese chicle con patas, tengo cinco veces más pecho que ella" _–Pensó Satsuki viendo disimuladamente su pecho y levantándolo con orgullo, no cualquiera tiene casi la misma talla de pecho que Tsunade con 17 años

-Al parecer al sellar a Kaguya el Tsukuyomi infinito desapareció, por lo que Sakura fue a ayudar a sacarlos de sus caparazones –Respondió este con cara aburrida mientras se sujetaba las costillas debido al dolor

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan y Sakura-chan todo lo que dices es Sakura-chan, no sé qué le vez a esa tabla rosada, digo, ella no tiene estas –Dijo Satsuki con algo de arrogancia cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciendo que estos resalten, mientras Naruto sonreía nervioso con un pequeño sonrojo a veces Satsuki era muy rara, mientras Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara por la interacción de sus alumnos, era obvio que Satsuki estaba celosa

En este momento todos se encontraban distraídos y no vieron una cabeza negra salir del suelo -_**"No me queda casi nada de chakra, puede que me cueste la vida pero vengare a madre" **_-todos se habían olvidado de Zetsu negro el cual logró escapar justo antes de ser sellado y se camuflo en el suelo esperando el momento de vengar a su madre, no podría matarlos a todos puesto que no le quedaba mucho chakra, pero al menos uno caería y obtendría su venganza por arruinar los planes de su madre

-Me muero de hambre –Exclamo Naruto tomándose el estómago con las manos -luego de esto comeré todo el ramen que pueda –volvió a exclamar sonriendo como solo él sabía, haciendo que Satsuki y Kakashi sonrieran también, Naruto nunca cambiaria

_**-"¡Ahora!" **_**–**Pensó Zetsu negro viendo a Satsuki distraída

**-"Mokuton: Chika no Ne no Jutsu"** (Elemento Madera: Jutsu de Raíces Subterráneas) –Grito Zetsu negro saliendo del el piso, sorprendiendo a todos por haberlo olvidado y lanzando una horda de raíces hacia Satsuki con la intención de matarla sabiendo que a esa distancia moriría

-_¡Maldición! _–Pensó Satsuki al ver que no podría esquivarlo, el ataque fue lanzado a tal distancia y velocidad que era imposible esquivarlo, la joven al darse cuenta de su error cerro los ojos esperando su fin, vio su vida pasar por sus ojos, su niñez, su adolescencia, y la vida que podría haber tenido… pero nada sucedió

Volvió a abrir sus ojos al sentir un par de brazos que la abrazaban y un líquido caliente contra su piel dándose cuenta de que Naruto la había protegido abrazándola y usaba su cuerpo de barrera haciendo que las raíces se enterraran en él, tenía raíces enterradas por todo el cuerpo, pero la más grande le atravesaba el estómago de lado a lado haciendo que tenga una hemorragia severa que salpicaba la piel de la chica

Kyubi no dejaba de maldecir en su interior al no poder curarle por haber agotado todo su chakra en la pelea con Kaguya, mientras que Zetsu negro al estar seguro que ese ataque mataría al rubio deshizo el jutsu y escapo con el poco chakra que le quedaba, Naruto debido al dolor término cayendo de espaldas quedando acostado en el suelo con sangre saliendo a montones de su estómago, seguramente moriría desangrado en minutos

-¡Naruto! –Grito Kakashi corriendo preocupado por su alumno, se supone que debería de ayudarlo pero no fue más que un estorbo en la pelea con Kaguya debido al alto poder del enemigo, y ahora fue incapaz de prevenir el incidente y ayudar a sus alumnos – "_maldición, no debería haberme distraído, se supone que debería protegerle, se lo prometí a sensei... aguanta Naruto" _–Pensó mientras corría al lado de Naruto

A lo lejos se podía ver a Sakura corriendo seguida de los kages y los demás ninjas que cayeron en el tsukuyomi infinito, como había dicho Kakashi todos se habían recuperado pero nadie tenía chakra aun, puesto que el árbol lo había absorbido todo

La primera en acercarse fue Tsunade que al ver la herida y reconocer el jutsu se dio cuenta que era imposible salvarlo

_-¡Maldición!, un jutsu de ese rango en los órganos vitales a esa distancia es letal, y para empeorar no me queda chakra ni a mí ni a ningún ninja medico… _–Pensó Tsunade mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla –…Lo siento –Susurro con un hilo de voz y la mirada ensombrecida

-¡Dobe-kun! – Grito Satsuki llorando – ¡Dobe-kun porque lo hiciste! – Grito Satsuki mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho y lloraba

Naruto al escuchar su pregunto sonrió levemente y dijo – U-una… una vez… le… le prometí a alguien… que la protegería… aun*cof cof*- paro de hablar un momento mientras tosía sangre y continuo –aunque… aunque sea al costo de mi vida – dijo mirándola y sonriendo como solo el sabia, su respuesta hizo que el corazón de Satsuki se acelerara y un recuerdo de su niñez apareciera

**-Flashback-**

Se podía ver a una niña de unos 7 años llorando sentada en el césped de un parque de Konoha una semana después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, esta niña es Satsuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itachi Uchiha y la única mujer viva de dicho clan en el mundo

Ella luego de despertar en el hospital fue informada sobre la masacre, al inicio se negaba a creerlo, pero luego de un tiempo logro recordar esa terrible noche, el recuerdo de su hermano matando a su padre y madre enfrente de ella, a su hermano metiéndola en un genjutsu y dejándola inconsciente

Ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, sus amigos y amigas nunca la visitaron ni iban a hablar con ella, solo eran sus amigos porque era de un clan importante, no tenía a nadie de confianza, se sentía triste, enojada, frustrada y sobre sentía odio, odio hacia su hermano

Estaba tan concentrada llorando que no vio a un niño rubio de su misma edad sentarse a su lado

-Oye ¿estás bien? –Pregunto el pequeño rubio de marcas en las mejillas con cara preocupada sobresaltando a la Uchiha que se limpió las lágrimas con los brazos para no parecer débil, era una Uchiha no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie fue lo que siempre le enseño su padre

-¿Q-quién eres? –Pregunto intentando parecer ruda pero lo que logro fue una especie de puchero que la hacía ver tierna en opinión del rubio

-¿Por qué lloras? –Volvió a preguntar el rubio

La Uchiha logro identificarlo por las marcas en las mejillas como Naruto Uzumaki, el chico sin familia, decir que no se sentía identificada con él era como decir que el cielo era verde, luego de pensarlo un poco decidió abrirse con el chico, lo necesitaba, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse

Luego de contarle todo mientras alguna que otra lagrima se le escapaba y el chico escuchaba callado no aguanto más y lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho, el chico correspondió el abrazo que duro unos 15 minutos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, luego de eso el chico se separó un poco pero sin romper el contacto y le sonrió haciendo que la niña se sonrojara

-Desde hoy no estarás más sola, te protegeré de todo, aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio, es una promesa –Dijo el chico con convicción haciendo que la Uchiha por primera vez luego de la masacre sonriera, una sonrisa sincera y feliz, porque sabía que el chico no mentía podía verlo en sus ojos, desde ese día sin darse cuenta se enamoraba cada día más y más de Naruto Uzumaki el ninja número uno y cabeza hueca de aldea de la hoja… y su amor secreto

**-Flashback End-**

-baka – susurro antes de besarlo, el beso dejo sorprendido a la mayoría, incluso a Naruto que luego de un par de segundos reacciono devolviendo el beso que cada vez se volvía más y más apasionado pero lleno de sentimientos reprimidos, las lenguas batallaban en una lucha por el dominio en la cual Naruto logro vencer pese a su estado, el beso siguió hasta que el oxígeno se volvió indispensable y tuvieron que separarse, al hacerlo se quedaron mirando, azul y negro, zafiro y ónix, ambos sonrieron tristemente mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Te amo, Naru-kun – dijo Satsuki sonrojada, nerviosa y asustada, sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir y hacer, nerviosa por la posibilidad de ser rechazada y asustada porque en el fondo sabía que el tiempo de Naruto se estaba acabando y la dejaría para siempre…

Naruto le dio una sonrisa que demostraba paz mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y susurro con su último aliento –M-me gustaría haber podido tener una familia contigo… también… te amo… Satsuki… chan – y con sus últimas palabras el rubio abandonada este mundo para siempre

Satsuki y todos los que presenciaron la escena lloraron, principalmente los cercanos al rubio…

Lograron vencer a un ser que era prácticamente una diosa, pero la victoria costo caro, perdieron mucho y a muchos, perdieron a una gran persona que ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio, una de las almas más puras y bondadosas de todo el continente shinobi, ese día una de las peores tormentas azoto el continente shinobi, no solo en el cielo, sino también en los corazones de todo aquel que conocía a Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el auto nombrado "Hokage naranja de Konoha" y nombrado por todos el nuevo "Dios Shinobi".

Aunque… algunas veces la muerte no es más que el principio de algo.

Un comienzo en un Fin

**Ok, sé que es algo corto, pero quería dejarlo ahí, la verdad que eso de la muerte el fin y el comienzo cuando lo escribí no tenía planeado que quedara tan bien, pero me gusto como quedo así que lo dejo ahí. Perdón si tienen cáncer visual por mis faltas de ortografía, pero enserio que lo intente. Bueno como sabrán será harem con chicas de One Piece además que quiero hacer los casi 700 capítulos del anime por lo que ahí fic hasta el milenio que viene, eso sí, no esperen actualizaciones muy seguidas que soy muy vago, con suerte un capitulo por año XD… aunque es enserio ¬¬**

**Bye!**


End file.
